


Romantic Revenge

by duomiaomiao



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duomiaomiao/pseuds/duomiaomiao
Summary: 五星物语paro祝贺云片寡妇快乐????（虽然似乎没寡成）
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Romantic Revenge

那一刻是放松的，足够自由又足够的欢愉，一切都是抵达顶点后余音绕梁的那点静谧的平和。他的肩背还在细微地耸动，似乎情绪还没有完全平静下来。  
他得手了。  
这应该就是自由吧？刺下去的那一刻血似乎溅到了脸上，那激昂的音乐似乎也迈向了收尾的婉转，就像是这座包间里面的情形一样。  
是仇恨迸溅出来的激烈心跳，是穿过皮肉的细小声音，是温热的血液……  
全部都停下来了，安静又美妙，轻松又无可奈何。  
原来萨菲罗斯你的血也是热的吗？  
克劳德恍恍惚惚地想着。  
他很快恢复面无表情的样子，麻利地给自己套上衣服，即便腿脚还是软的，但是Fatima强悍的恢复力已够他一瘸一拐地逃离这个地方了。  
至于萨菲罗斯的尸体？留给神罗去烦恼吧！

“克劳德？”  
按照扎克斯的推算，他们已经逃亡大概有二十多天了，克劳德始终处于半昏迷半清醒的状态，清醒的时候是个不爱说话的性格，不清醒的时候哪怕扎克斯把他伪装成智障少年都毫无问题。  
这是一条跨越星系和星云的逃亡，从最底层的流民甬道，再到星际海盗的活跃带；跨过最死寂的陨石海，甚至躲藏在最荒凉的原始星球的硫酸海洋中。扎克斯一路上一边很庆幸哪怕是被改造成了Fatima，克劳德依然一声不吭地跟随着他的脚步，一边暗自愁苦这种还没完全脱离精神控制的状态该怎么办。  
就像是现在这样，哪怕十数年过去了，依然是少年体型的Fatima漂亮的眼睛里瞳仁溃散，表情呆滞得似乎完全和外界失去了联系。  
是小提琴的声音，是独奏，划过琴弦的弓跳跃出踟蹰又彷徨，却不断朝着越发凝重和焦躁的节奏迈进……  
萨菲罗斯正咬着Fatima的后背，那片赤裸的皮肤上青紫斑驳，脊背由于Fatima端正的坐姿露出一条漂亮的凹陷，过于削瘦的体型让两片肩胛骨耸起的弧度犹如要挣破皮肤的翼翅般。那身上紧下松的礼服样式的Fatima战斗服还完好地穿在他身上，把克劳德打扮得活像是个乖巧的人偶。  
他的面目罩在深色的丝帛之下，上面缀满了闪烁的宝石，恍若夜幕和星子要映衬出落日余晖的金黄灿烂般，那头金色又倔强的头发下面目的神色被完全遮蔽在了星空之中。  
“黄金鸟”在他的主人怀里，音乐厅的贵宾包间在隐蔽安全之余奢侈又体贴，宽松的特制座椅可以让将军在美妙的音乐中尽情品尝他的人偶。  
Fatima就像是一个标志，带着固有的形象，缥缈得像是云雾又像是被锁在笼子里面的金丝雀，足够神秘又足够迷人。就像是选择现在，也仿佛是他出现的那一刻。  
甚至最开始他只是静静地被搂在身材高大的骑士怀里，微微低着头。从侧面经过时若只是随便地扫过一眼的话，目光是绝对会定格在从骑士罩在Fatima身上的披风中露出的一截布料贴服的曲线上的。  
在膝盖附近有所收紧的设计让宽大繁复的下摆用惊艳的姿态垂落在地上，当Fatima走动起来时有如踏着起伏的黑色波浪远去。即便是他微垂的头上那张镶满了珠宝的薄纱将他的容貌完全遮掩在了璀璨的珠光之下，也足以让Fatima同样成为人群中绝对不亚于他骑士的焦点。  
毕竟他的骑士可是萨菲罗斯。  
“1st”萨菲罗斯和他的Fatima“黄金の鸟”出席公共场所。  
哪怕他被将军的披风彻底掩盖住了身形。  
萨菲罗斯不愿意让人知道这身衣物会真实展露出的Fatima的姿态，因为正面看上去是不露出丝毫肌肤和容貌的高腰阔腿的衣裤，背面则是露出大片雪白肌肤的裸背设计。  
那是只有他的主人能触碰到的秘密。

克劳德情况不对，扎克斯心想，虽然他看上去似乎并不觉得这是什么大事，还是用愉快的调子拼命地和克劳德说话。哪怕对方有时候毫无反应，就像是现在这样——  
不说话，睁着眼睛呆滞地望着某个方向，或者说像是陷入了什么幻觉，直到扎克斯的手试探性地拍到他的肩膀上，他才会像是被惊吓到的兔子般醒过来。  
“你看到什么了？”  
“……不知道……我不知道……”

没有真实意识的时候克劳德只有本能的应激反应，如同随意揉搓的娃娃，够温顺够听话也够耐玩，主人想要什么都行。  
哪怕是在公共场合。  
“主人……”  
他似乎有点不安地嗫嚅着，在一些似是而非的刺激逼迫下不断地呻吟。仿若正在进行的节奏轻柔的音乐，比起欢爱来说他们更像是在依偎取暖。  
萨菲罗斯解开了他领口的扣子，衣服便轻柔地坍塌下去一小节，露出明显凹陷的锁骨和心口那一点雪腻的皮肤。然后一串湿热的吻就从脖颈逐渐往下蔓延，他的一只手扣住克劳德的细腰，另一只则伸向Fatima的腿间。  
于是克劳德猛地半抬起手来想要抓挠什么，骤然升温的情欲让音乐都变得格外焦灼起来。那件衣服已褪去了一半，黑白映衬下腿间的衣服格外细腻，以至于那一抹水色都带着柔和的光。萨菲罗斯开始更加过分起来，他的手揉捏着对方身上为数不多肉多的地方，让屁股上那两团软肉随着他的心意被弄成任何形状。  
“……呜……”  
克劳德含糊的低吟在舌尖打转，仿佛是咬到了舌头，分不清楚他是在恳求他的主人抑或者是想要单纯地呻吟出声。但是萨菲罗斯没有一点放过他的打算，于是Fatima细嫩的皮肤在对方反复舔舐和唇舌并用的亲吻下，很快就被打上了归属的痕迹。  
萨菲罗斯的手指也开始了更加过分的入侵，如同在随着音乐踩点一般，在柔嫩的软肉上摁压着。Fatima受不了这个，他的主人手上有常年握刀的老茧，只会磨得那片敏感的嫩肉万分的不安，但是他被完全扣在了对方的怀里，过于明显的体型差让他连挣扎的余地都没有。  
从大腿内侧逐渐蔓延出一线淋漓的汁水，萨菲罗斯嘴角带着笑，似乎在他看来在这种事情上操控着克劳德的感知也是一件有意思的事情。他空出来的那只手牵引着属于自己的Fatima的一只手，从散发出粉色的皮肉逐渐移动，摁在肌肉曲线优美的小腹上。  
Fatima被弄得有些摁压不住内里肆意蔓延的快感了，他在主人的怀里瑟缩着，那具过分消瘦的身躯在微微发抖。他触碰到自己小腹肌肤时只感受到了皮肤上一片黏腻的湿热，仿佛音乐在不断地编制着一张网，每一个音符都汇聚成了一个让他无法逃离的牢笼。  
“唔……呜！主人……”  
克劳德浑身上下有如丧失了所有力气，潮红的情欲席卷所有的神经。因为无力而瘫软的腰肢格外纤细。萨菲罗斯稍微分开腿，就掐住那截细腰，脚尖分开对方垂下来的小腿，开始享用他想要的真正盛典高潮了——  
Fatima忍耐的呻吟很快就被猝不及防的惊叫和急促的喘息替代掉，绵软多汁的甬道殷勤地服侍着恩主，向他竭尽全力地献上自己。

扎克斯搞不清楚克劳德到底哪里不对，但是他细心地记录下所有的症状。  
他的身体似乎被定格了，不会再长高，而且很是削瘦。  
他在晚上很难有安宁的梦境，他似乎总在睡梦里面挣扎着。  
克劳德在害怕着什么，扎克斯问过是不是还在害怕萨菲罗斯，克劳德点了点头又摇了摇头。  
“他已经……死了，但是，但是我……”

但是萨菲罗斯的性器实在是过于粗硬了，超乎想象的难以承受，哪怕他们已经做过很多次了，缠绵了很多年，从他落入他的主人手里的那一天起。但是习惯了这样疼痛的甬道却在这种情况下急速抽搐着，体内窜过一阵高潮似的悸动。  
宛若骤雨，宛若雷霆，是提琴开始急促地演奏的高潮，是混合了管乐和弦乐的巅峰。  
克劳德很快连呻吟都断断续续了，仿佛身体脱离了掌控。内里软嫩的腔体约莫被顶到了一个极致，这种会让他上瘾的可怕疼痛还在持续着，拉坠着他堕入了一个无边无际的岩浆漩涡。  
克劳德只觉得腹腔一片酸麻，然后头脑一蒙似乎就彻底地丧失了更多感官的掌控。  
足够的疼痛，足够的刺激……  
Fatima那份沉在心灵深处的真实人格，在充分的拉拽和自我的要求下，浮现了出来。  
萨菲罗斯似乎并不知道这一点，他还在肆意地进出顶弄着，掐着细腰的手力气过大，在皮肤上留下青紫的痕迹。他强迫着克劳德的腿根为他打开到最利于顶弄进出的弧度，惬意地感受到对方小腹一带，由于他的逼迫在痛意中不断地抽搐。  
“唔呜……呜……”  
克劳德逐渐清醒过来的一瞬间，只觉得蒙眬的视野中所有东西都仿若在燃烧，在爆炸，喉咙深处干渴得几乎要裂开。然而萨菲罗斯的顶弄和碾压也不过是刚开始，那种几乎逼得他发狂的快感混杂着无法忽视的痛楚迅速流窜蔓延到全身。  
他被困锁在萨菲罗斯的怀里，对方甚至会因为这个姿势进得不够深，就着插入的姿势强行让他转过来面对自己。于是一股更加难以忍受的麻痒和快感一路冲到头顶，整个头皮瞬间在疼痛和爽之间恍若在窜动着电流。像是痛苦的沉沦又像是迷幻一般沉浸在无法自拔的欢愉中，那双蓝色的眼睛彻底地染上了泪意。  
“你应该很喜欢疼痛的，克劳德，我的人偶。”  
萨菲罗斯似乎连呼吸都没有变化，他打量着克劳德绯红的眼角，从脸颊到脖颈的红霞，那双幼鹿一般带着粼粼波光的眼睛……  
“不过这样你也很喜欢？”  
“啊……”  
克劳德就半跪在柔软的坐垫上，被固定住了细腰，大开着身体由着对方进犯到最深处的柔嫩地带。但是萨菲罗斯刻意放缓了顶弄的力度和进出的频率，时不时碾压着敏感的地方带出一阵一阵酥麻的快感。  
而Fatima只能在这样的安排下颤栗地低低叫唤着，像是哀哀求饶的小动物，金黄的头发凌乱地随着潮气粘在脸颊和肩头上。肩膀到后腰那截优美的曲线在细细瑟缩着，仿佛整个Fatima都散发着可口而又温顺到任由摆布的气息。  
他似乎完全沉溺在了萨菲罗斯难得的温柔对待中，从喉间发出舒适的呜咽声。他的脸上被落下轻吻，紧紧捏着主人衣物的手指被一一掰开，哄骗玩弄似的亲吻就落在耳根和指尖上。  
什么都听不见了……  
不，还听得见，那些缠绵的音乐变成了温柔的枷锁，缱绻着缠绕上每一寸的皮肤，从萨菲罗斯的举动中变成更多刻骨铭心的记忆，把每一寸筋骨皮肉都勒拽成萨菲罗斯想要的形状。  
克劳德半仰着头无声地绷紧露出从下巴到心口的那一截美好的弧度，他面上越投入，心底越是燃烧起足以灼痛内脏的火焰，那是愤怒和仇恨点燃的复仇烈焰，那是他准备已久的报复，以及唯一能够逃离的机会——  
在他一次意外地遇到潜入军部的、曾经和他一并重伤失踪后的前辈扎克斯后，他开始有了更多恢复的记忆，以及能掌控住自己，对抗萨菲罗斯对他的精神控制的动力。  
他可以……他可以杀了这个恶魔！  
但是萨菲罗斯结束了温柔的对待，于是带着胀痛和不够体贴的顶弄却能不断把他逼上了一个又一个高潮，他所习惯的疼痛像是带着电的鞭子抽弄着每一条神经，让快感蔓延到四肢百骸。  
眼前全是那些过于耀眼的光点，如同现在音乐在碰撞之间迸发的高潮火星一般。把他每一根筋骨都烧灼出疼痛的意味。他已经记不清楚他触及那种近乎窒息的感觉多少次了，但是他知道，他唯一一次的机会就快到了——  
他拔出了手腕上藏匿的软剑，毫不犹疑地朝着萨菲罗斯的心口刺了进去。

“好了克劳德，”扎克斯拍了拍克劳德的肩膀，“到了这个港口就完全自由了，这里属于敌对势力，神罗的手伸不了这么长！”  
少年的脸上露出了些许喜悦的表情，他开始略好奇地看着这座新的城市，直到——  
那是属于港口的报纸厅，时隔快一个月了，头条依然是特意放大的文字——  
“神罗将军萨菲罗斯及其Fatima失踪第27天！”


End file.
